entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutty the Squirrel
Nutty T. Squirrel, widely known in Void City as Nutty the Squirrel, is a cartoon character from the wacky-go-lucky land of Toon Town. He came into Void City on October 11, 2005, and is still loved by many and hated by few. He was EnterVOID's first inkblot cartoon character before other ones such as Pip Poodle and Clydesdale Horse were submitted later on in the site's life. 'History' Coming soon. 'Comics' ''Void Battles'' [http://entervoid.com/comic/1066 Nex vs. Nutty the Squirrel] Battle Ended: November 27th, 2005 Winner: Nex '' * Nutty's first battle in EnterVOID * Copies Delya's "lasso lineart" art style for Nex and the ice cream truck * The end title card shows Nex's creator Delya about to be pulled off-stage by Nutty with a cane. She is also holding a Nex doll in this. [http://entervoid.com/comic/1086 '''Nutty the Squirrel vs. Nowhere Boy'] Battle Ended: January 31st, 2006 Winner: Nutty the Squirrel * Crappy use of Photoshop coloring and shading in this battle * The end title card shows a cameo of another one of mecid's characters named Antenni. http://mecid.deviantart.com/art/Antenni-Character-Sheet-35455121 Research on her DA gallery shows that she and Nowhere Boy are a couple, thus the joke in this page. [http://entervoid.com/comic/1156 Nutty the Squirrel vs. aRc_] Battle Ended: May 5th, 2006 Winner: Nutty the Squirrel * 75% of this comic was made in Adobe/Macromedia Flash to imitate Vinnie's art style. 10% was done in Adobe Illustrator to experiment with the look of the backgrounds. The rest was done in Photoshop. * In the end, Vinnie defaults. [http://entervoid.com/comic/1195 Nutty the Squirrel vs. Oz] Battle Ended: July 13th, 2006 Winner: Oz * The original story of this comic was that Nutty travels around downtown Void City to find Nex, but Oz suddenly turned into a wolf, walks out of the shadow and says "Hello friend!", then Hiemie's SDT fighter Polar Pal appears infront of them and says "Hello, Friend!" back to them with his sharp weapons fully shown. The rest of the story has them being chased through the city by this snowman (Nutty rides on Oz's back as he runs on all fours), while being chased by Centipete and Paddy via police cruiser, and eventually crashed into Nex and Knifes chasing after Hiemie stealing a burrito (reference to the Nex vs. Knifes battle http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=1125). In other words, it was a mess. * Jackster had to cut the story short up to a cliffhanger because of his other 2 battles he was working on during the time; Hot Chick vs. Dolly and Dolly vs. Mr. Squishington. Also because of this, the comic was left in black-and-white instead of color due to time shortage. However, an extension was requested by Delya and fulfilled just after Jackster submitted the pages onto EnterVOID. He refused to do more work to the pages after this extension took effect and just let them be. * Jackster also hates his own entry for this battle. * Jackster has now lost twice to Delya [http://entervoid.com/comic/1331 Nutty the Squirrel vs. Sidney (6.7)] Battle Ended: November 18th, 2006 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel * Jackster has many stories thought up for this battle, since Nutty is fighting against another toon character much like his own. One concept had Nutty erasing half of Sidney's body with a Photoshop eraser to prove that cel-erasing chemicals don't work on digital cartoon characters. Another was that Sidney and Nutty get kidnapped by Hiemie the Fishboy, who in that story became captain of the U.S.S. Overkill. In the end, Jackster created a story as a joke to Treasure Island. However, due to time shortage, the story was left as a cliffhanger. The story will soon continue on when Jackster has the time and energy to do it. * The battle was originally formed to let Nutty participate for what was supposed to be the upcoming Battle Royal 2007 Tournament. However, the tournament has never officially happened because of EnterVOID's crash of December 2006. * The first battle to use a Photoshop brush created by Dave Nagel of Creative Mac that realistically resembles a No. 2 Pencil. http://creativemac.digitalmedianet.com/articles/viewarticle.jsp?id=34412 * At the beginning of the comic, Nutty explains that the Jake vs. Nex battle was already bad enough with it's setting problems as it is. This is a joke to Delya's entry of the Jake vs. Nex battle http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=1224, which shows them battling in the center of the earth without a proper reason how they got there in the first place. * In the end, Sidney defaults. [http://entervoid.com/comic/1491 Mystery Murder] Battle Ended: December 13th, 2007 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel * Jackster's entry is the only comic up for this battle. The rest of the entries were wiped out from the EnterVOID crash that occurred. * Jackster's first comic on EnterVOID to be drawn on Manga Studio. * Jackster had to watch 1990's Dick Tracy for inspiration for this battle. * The last page is an inside joke referencing the time Mr. Kameoka/Konchuu Man's creator Lysol-Jones got his kayak stolen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfYdeGvm-S4 * The original ending was to reveal the murderer to be no other than Lysol-Jones himself, killing Mr. Kameoka out of revenge for stealing his kayak. Hints showed Mr. Kameoka dead on the floor but with his arms stretched out to form an "L", referencing Lysol's username. Another showed him with Lysol's other character Monty Chomps. The scene where Croc Gaspard found a gooey thing on his jacket, on the other hand, is just a booger. * Again, do to time constraints, this comic was never finished and ended in a cliffhanger. * Either way, Jackster won against Delya in this battle. [http://entervoid.com/comic/1802 Royal Rumble] Battle Ended: September 16th, 2008 Winner: Nutty the Squirrel * This battle pokes fun of two Batman medias; The 2008 Batman film The Dark Knight (which was released two months before this battle ended, but still became popular at the time) and the 1960s Batman TV series. * This battle also pokes fun of Battle Royal/Royal Rumble creator Dan Dieckmann disguised as Batman, which also pokes fun of his obsession with Batman at the time. One of the battle's contestant, Kaisho Ponbiki, plays the role of Robin. * Because Jackster loved the 'pencil trick' scene from The Dark Knight so much, he had to add it to his comic. * The Void City Council drawn in Elio's artstyle was suppose to reference the intro story for the King of Monsters Tournament that Elio drew the year before http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=196, but Jackster was unable to find the comic on Void at the time to use for reference. Instead, he use one image Elio drew of nine old men as reference for the Council. * Kevin Birtcher appears in this battle with a piece of toast for a head, referencing Kevin's former username Toast. * Jackster once again wins against a group of artists with a comic that ends with a cliffhanger. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2933 Tekka and Wynn vs. Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly] Battle Ended: November 5th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly * Jackster joined this tournament at the last minute after forfeiting another OC tournament he was in at the time. * When the first round started, Jackster was having trouble thinking up a story for this battle, including how Dolly and Nutty would cooperate together. He almost gave up on the battle and stated that 'all of these stories look like something Nutty and Dolly would write'. Jackster immediately liked the idea of that, and the typewriter and the characters' writing skills became the driving force of this battle and the next two battles in the tournament. * Dolly taking advantage of everyone in her story is a reference to a story Jackster wrote when he was 8-years-old, where he placed himself and his sister into the story fighting against space aliens. Nutty doing nothing but whine in Dolly's story was also a reference to the story where his sister would do nothing but panic until Jackster's me-character would take action. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2969 Hakeem Washington and Carlo Baskins vs. Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly] Battle Ended: November 26th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly * In the first page, Nutty mentions that the last time Carlo Baskins was in a battle was when Dolly was still alive. This is suppose to be a reference to the Jason Lane vs. Carlo Baskins battle, which ended May 19th, 2006, while Dolly died on June 25th. However, Carlo Baskins was also in a battle against KID that ended on October 23rd of that year, but Carlo's creator Chao-One defaulted. Jackster chose the Jason Lane battle because it was the last time before the tournament that Chao-One submitted a comic with this character. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2995 Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly vs. Estrella D' Muerte and Kaisho Ponbiki] Battle Ended: December 17th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Estrella D'Muerte and Kaisho Ponbiki * Jackster was grateful that he lost in this battle not only because of Ponbiki's magnificant entry, but because he couldn't think of what to do for the next round. * Jackster stated that had Christmas wasn't just around the corner at the time this battle happened, he wouldn't know what to do for this battle as well. * Jackster also wanted to make this Christmas-themed just so he can practice rhymes. ''Other Comics'' None available. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Category:Character Category:Active